


A Grateful Tragedy - Overwatch Monster AU

by TheDevilsAdvocate25



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't care if it isn't Halloween, F/F, Give me my monster baes!, I am giving you pupper Lena be happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsAdvocate25/pseuds/TheDevilsAdvocate25
Summary: The world is swarmed with monsters of all variations, ranging across the globe and ranging in stature and power. They have to avoid true humans that have no connections with their world, and can only trust their kind or true human allies. In this world of constant fear and terror, how can two monsters find the love they have been needed for years?





	A Grateful Tragedy - Overwatch Monster AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, you might know me for my sinful writing but I also love a good freakshow! So why not share with you a story that has been in my head ever since the Halloween event last year, and hopefully show you my more cleaner side? Here we go, and I hope you all enjoy it, my lovelies!

Shoes clicked against the sidewalk as a young lady walked calmly, her satchel tightly in hand as she started to head home. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and was about to call it in for the night, as it reached nearly 11:00 at night in winter. She wore a thick brown jacket with sleeves reaching to her fingertips, and underneath wore a plain white blouse with a black skirt and small heels, her blonde hair in a neat ponytail. Her blue eyes were somewhat blank from all the work in that day, with the wind and small rain not bothering her at all as she neared her slightly odd apartment, which doubled as a home and restaurant.

Angela was about to reach the corner with her home when a certain alleyway stopped her, more specifically the muffled yip in the corner. She raised an eyebrow as she paused and took a look around, before slowly stepping inside the alleyway. "Hello, anyone here?" She asked while staying near the sidewalk, in case anyone or anything tried to attack her. Another small yip was near her as her head darted to the side, before seeing a small, dented cardboard box with a thin blanket tucked inside. She kneeled beside and peered inside before letting out a tiny gasp, surprised at the sight in front of her.

A small and fluffy pup was sprawled out on the blanket with its tongue sticking out, its eyes snapped shut as its limbs twitched every now and then. It let out another muffled bark as all four limbs twitched violently, before it rolled onto its back with a happy smile. Its head fur was tuffed up and out on the left side as it had chocolate brown fur, with pale brown underfur lining from its bottom jaw to stomach. Angela sighed as she looked to the pup, which looked thin in its slumber, before starting to slip off her jacket. She soon wrapped it up in the jacket while standing up, before pulling the jacket to where it covering everything but the pup's head and left leg.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." She whispered while gently petting one of its large ears, before pulling back as it started to shift in her arms. A large yawn came its chops while it blinks its eyes a few times, before looking up at Angela and cocking its head to the side. "Hello there." She muttered with a smile as she held her hand out to the pup, who started to sniff at her fingers before nipping at one. "Hey, no, no biting." The blonde stated while pulling her finger away, although she barely felt any pain from it. The pup looked back up at her with large brown eyes before pawing at her arm, its tail wagging furiously under the jacket as its tongue lolled out with perked up ears. "Let's get you inside, shall we?"

After closing the door behind her and hanging up her coat while heading upstairs, Angela went into the kitchen as the pup padded beside her. "Alright, what food do we have that we can spare?" She muttered to herself as she scanned the fridge, before pulling out a few scraps and needless food. "Here you go pup, eat up." She said while placing a plate full of lunch meat and a couple old tenders next to the pup, who simply stared at the food. It sniffed the plate and took a small bite from the lunch meat, before letting out an excited bark and digging into the meal while Angela just laughed. She soon walked over to the next hall as she pulled out her phone, before starting to type away on it with a calm smile. "Now what is the number for the animal shelter?"

The room was slightly silent as Angela started to dial the shelter, hearing the phone ring as the pup made small yips and growls. The blonde paused however as she noticed the growls soon became to sound more human-like, as well the yips started to become... giggles? She soon looked out of the hallway with a raised brow, and instantly froze with wide eyes as her mouth was slightly agape. A now scruffy girl was sitting on the ground with a chicken tender in her teeth, her hair being the same spiky way as the pup's was. She was wearing a dusty and tattered yellow tanktop with golden shorts and brown boots, and she still had the same brown eyes now staring at her.

"Hiya!" The girl said excitedly as she looked over to Angela, who still stayed silent as she stared back.

_Hello there, this is the Gilbraltar Animal Shelter, how can we-_ The call ended as the blonde pressed the 'End Call' button, before sliding the phone in her pocket as she walked over to the girl.

"Y-you're a werewolf?" She asked while sitting on the ground beside the girl, who merely gave her a quick nod. "If you are, then what are you doing so far away from your pack? You're only a pup, how old are you even, what's your name?" The questions continued as Angela's hand started to glow yellow, before she levitated the plate away to the sink.

"I'm Lena, I'm 9-years old, and Mum told me to go far away from my pack. She kept saying stuff like I had to hide, there was danger, shadows were coming. The last part was kinda silly though, I mean we're werewolves, we love the dark!" Lena exclaimed with a large grin as she threw her arms up in the air, while Angela paused with a slightly scared look.

"How long have you been in that alley?"

"Um... when was the last full moon?"

"A-about a month ago-"

"A month!" Lena answered without any clue of the situation, while Angela's heart began to raise with shaky hands. The blonde quickly got up and looked outside at the forest, giving a quick scan before closing the blinds quickly. "You okay, miss?" The child asked while watching the witch double-check the locks on the doors and windows, before the yellow glow on her hands dispersed away.

"I'm fine, just wanted to make sure we are safe." She stated before standing beside the girl, who looked at her with a confused stare. "How about this, you can stay the night here and get cleaned up, then tomorrow we can go look for your pack."

"Really? Yeah, yeah, that'd be awesome! Thank you, thank you-" Her cheering soon turned into high-pitched barks as she turned into a wolf pup, racing around the room as Angela laughed once more.

"Alright then, first let' get you a bath, just to make sure we don't get any complaints." The blonde muttered while covering her noise, since her apartment was starting to smell like fish and mud. The pup soon let out another bark before walking alongside the witch, her tail wagging excitedly as her tongue was lolling outside with floppy ears.

\-----------------------

Angela stared at the TV as she watched one of her favorite shows while leaning on the couch, as it was currently occupied by her new roommate. Lena was sprawled out on the couch just like she was in the cardboard box, wearing a very oversized yellow tee with her now washed shorts as her head rested on a pillow. A blanket was draped over her figure as she lightly tossed and turned, letting out tiny giggles and growls with every movement. The blonde smiled at the girl before turning the TV off and heading to her own room, pulling her phone out as she sat on the bed. She had a very important call to make about the matter, and hopefully she would get an answer.

_Hello, who is this?_ An accented voice asked in a slightly groggy town, and Angela facepalmed as she remembered how late it was.

"Sorry Ana about the late call, but I really needed to talk to you. It's about the Shadows."


End file.
